


Angels Will Protect You

by FixedStarAnnie416



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: After Dunkirk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedStarAnnie416/pseuds/FixedStarAnnie416
Summary: 柯林斯如何怀念法瑞尔大逃猜活动存档





	Angels Will Protect You

苏格兰的雪总是来得又快又急，密织的雪花洒在头发上，在宵禁期夜里的惨白灯光下，Collins原本浅金色的头发呈现出一种奇异的金白色。他无法入睡，也没开壁炉，屋里冷得像是声音都被冻住，只能听见窗外雪花打在玻璃上的声音。他裹着最厚的衣服在窗前驻足，曾经印象中热闹温暖的屋子似乎是一瞬间就变成了这样的空荡。  
一战给父亲落下一身的病，没能撑过第三年的冬天，姐姐三个月前葬身于不列颠不列颠空战下伦敦的火海，母亲也终于熬不过这个孤独的严冬，在下了雪的第一个晚上咽了气。所以他才能在这个形势严峻的时间回家来，他不知道自己离开基地的这几天，会有几个飞行员因为缺了他的护航被德军打坏飞机丢了性命。  
站在窗前望着外面大雪纷飞，他还记得自己以前最喜欢下雪，有一片从窗口就能看见的草地，当时他还是个喜欢抱人大腿的孩子，跑出去玩直到雪下得大了他埋在那里，哭得一脸眼泪鼻涕都结了冰，才被从家里找出来的姐姐抱回去烤壁炉。  
再大一点就喜欢跟那群精力旺盛的男孩儿们一起在雪地里打滚，打雪仗累了就往厚实的雪地里一躺，伸开没抽条的小胳膊小腿一阵乱划，划出四个扇形。两个从肩上展开像对儿翅膀，腿上的两个拼在一起像是裙子，再配上纯洁的雪白，他们管这个叫雪天使。雪地里男孩儿们的雪天使，是Collins对童年最深的记忆。  
隐约能看到外面雪地里有两个小小的雪天使，这让Collins忍不住想起来他那些好伙伴们，但当年的那些男孩儿，有好几个都去见了真正的天使。打起仗来，纳粹的枪子儿可不长眼。眼睛一阵酸涩，他吸吸鼻子，把生理上的不适全归咎于天气太冷，几年没回来，他已经不太习惯苏格兰过于寒冷的冬天。  
紧了紧身上的皮夹克，又把半张脸也缩进了稍显宽大的衣服里，烟草味弥漫了他整个鼻腔，刺激得他更想流泪。但他只是眨了眨眼睛，又把眼泪憋了回去。Collins不爱抽烟，尼古丁的味道第一次就把他呛得不行，也没再有第二次尝试的勇气，每次补给里的烟，他都拿去换威士忌喝。虽然不及家乡的醇厚，但也给了他们小队在宿舍里小酌两杯的可能性。  
但现在再也没这个可能了，敦刻尔克夺走了他太多东西。抬眼望着远处覆着白雪的连绵山坡，叹出的气在玻璃上凝了水珠，模糊了视线，那看起来就像是一排排坟墓。

他不可遏制地想起了Farrier。

————————————

如果非要说他们两个有什么共同点，那大概只有他们的父亲都参加过一战。但作为军官，老Farrier眼睁睁地看着一个个半大孩子在战场上送了性命，多少家庭就这样分崩离析，多少父母流干了眼泪。所以他一直尽量让他唯一的孩子远离外部世界的硝烟，但如果生来就是雄鹰，一间屋子又怎么可能困得住他？  
憎恨于纳粹的行径，年轻气盛的Farrier也想像那些同学一样参军报国，在跟父亲大吵一架之后，他在父亲的沉默与母亲的啜泣中走出门去，报名加入了皇家空军。再回家收好行李，出门的时候，母亲紧紧抱住他，哭得说不出话，父亲仍然沉默着，直到他在关上门的前一刻才听到颤抖的声音。  
“安全回来……”

Farrier知道战争是残酷的，但现实和他的想象还是不太一样。理论课和实战课说的再好听也是纸上谈兵，真正飞上天遇上德国战机，慌了好几个同组的新兵，还有一个血淋淋地从机舱里出来，他困难地拽下来汗湿得粘糊糊的手套，看着那个家伙被抬走，再也没回来。  
分配的时候，因为优异的成绩，他被分到了Fortis小队补上刚损失的二号机。一号机和长机都是经验丰富的老飞行员，他进步很快，没要多久就能一起默契的出任务了。但这种脆弱的和平假象很快就因为一号机的阵亡而打破，Farrier永远也不会忘记那个在雪夜里为了掩护他而被击落的金发战友，也忘不了他最后那句匆忙的“Best of luck. ”入冬的第一场雪带走了仅剩的一丝温暖，也没留下上一任一号机的生命。  
战争时期军队里的人员变动是最正常的事，他还没从失去队友的悲伤中走出来，经验更丰富的长机已经调整好心态带来了他们新的伙伴，苏格兰来的优等生，一个活泼的金发小子。迅速顶替一号机的Farrier还没怎么适应好自己的新位置，刚经过调整的小队就上了战场。

到了这个位置上Farrier才体会到那位牺牲了的战友的心情，看着吃到罐头就乐开了花，没有酒喝差点红了眼眶的Collins，他的保护欲爆发了。这个新来的男孩儿跟那些在废墟里堆雪人的孩子有什么不一样？他是军人，他应该要保护这些天真活泼的孩子，为他们而战，让他们觉得国家是安全而温暖的，而不是像现在这样，领着他飞上天，去面对残酷的敌人与死亡。  
自责啃噬着他，心里的压力与日俱增，让他每次的飞行都更加严肃认真，唯恐出一点差错会让他失去Collins。但人类脆弱的心不能承受这么多情感，在一次交火后他终于爆发了。他看着那个另他担心不已的男孩捂着胳膊从差点飞不回来的喷火里艰难地钻出来，被地勤搀扶着进了医务室之后，在医生单独留下他们两个人的时候，朝着Collins粗鲁地骂了一通自己和周围的一切，但没舍得对面前的伤员说一句脏话。年轻的男孩虽然资历不深，但在与人交往方面明显更胜一筹，沉默地听完一号机的牢骚，只是微笑着拍拍前辈的大腿。  
“我面前是天空，身后是不列颠，这没什么令人担心的，我有翅膀，这是我的责任。”戳戳自己胸前的徽章，Collins一脸骄傲。  
面对着这样一个男孩儿，蓝眼睛如同雨水洗刷过后伦敦少见的蓝天，金发也灿烂得像是两千英尺的阳光，Farrier不是很喜欢太阳，在天上它总是太刺眼，但他不知道自己为什么敢于直视Collins的金发。  
或许他知道。

这可不是什么保护欲。

——————————

他一直觉得一切都是顺理成章的，从第一次对视到第一个吻，直到他们滚到床上去Collins也没觉得有什么太快，感情的事本来就应该这样果断，更何况面对着未卜的明天，他不知道和平和死亡哪个会先到来。只有在床上更紧地抱住Farrier，在天上更紧地盯住来势汹汹的敌机，才能让他紧绷着的弦有一丝的松懈。

1940年的二月还在下雪，冷锋过境让伦敦又铺了一层厚实的雪花。这种天气没法起飞，威逼利诱之下非要Farrier带他出来喝酒，反正后来他的僚机再也不这么干了，他以前可从没想到沾了酒精的苏格兰人真是一点也拉不住，差点砸了杯子才兜着已经趴桌子上的Collins摇摇晃晃地回了基地。  
作为在广袤的苏格兰高地地区长大的金毛寻回犬，Collins最不喜欢伦敦的就是它的逼仄，过于紧凑的建筑总让他觉得转不开手脚，有时甚至还喘不上气。进了空军基地以后，他最中意的就是停飞机的那片大草坪，宽阔又平整，见证着他们的每一次起飞与降落。但现在，在喝高了的他眼里，停机坪就是穿梭着战机的厚实云层，松软得让人就想往里钻，Farrier一个没注意，肩上这个酒精上头的家伙就像只狐狸一样的蹦进了雪地里，还红着脸颊大笑，嘴巴咧得脸都皱在了一起，一边突噜噜地冒着苏格兰味儿浓重的英语，一边展开手脚划起了雪天使。  
兴奋劲儿来得快，去得也快。Farrier还没纠结好拉他起来和训他一顿哪个优先，地上的男孩儿就已经没什么动静了，他踢了踢快要睡在雪地里的Collins。  
“嘿！别弄坏我的雪天使！”就仅仅是豁了个边也让他不满地又在地上蹭了蹭。  
“那就赶紧起来。”Farrier不情愿地伸出手来拉他，温暖的手掌还是被雪里浸过的冰凉指尖冻得颤抖了一下。  
Collins就是在这时把他拽倒的，突然失去平衡的男人迅速撑住了自己，才没有抱个满怀这样的场景出现。但他们两个的距离也有点过分近了，这种睫毛都会戳到对方的距离连虹膜上颜色的变化也看得一清二楚，还有对方扑在脸上的温热气息，酒精与多巴胺双重作用下的红晕，Farrier一瞬间失了神。  
“你就是我的天使。”

—————————

对于他们这样作战经验逐渐丰富的小队来说，战前的祝福与战后的庆祝越来越没了意义，所以实践的次数也越来越少。五月底，运送物资的卡车开进了基地，提前拿到补给的Collins连东西都没捂热就转手把那几包烟换成了一小瓶威士忌，藏在制服里层带进了宿舍。  
这两天作战中心逐渐转向了敦刻尔克，他们都知道大日子就要来临，他们要把送出去的战士平安接回来，仅仅是这个原因就让他激动不已，叫来了他的长机与一号机，拿着搪瓷杯分享了半瓶的酒。  
“致不列颠。”长机抬抬杯子，一口喝光了淡黄色的液体。  
致不列颠。  
Collins低头看着自己的杯子，这时的他根本想不到自己三天后会对着Farrier悲伤的父母说出这句话。

坐在机舱里的Collins习惯性地在等待起飞指令时扭过头去看Farrier，这对他缓解飞行压力很有效果。一如往常的，他们的视线在空气中交汇，擦出无形却足够热烈的火花，点燃他们心中最炙热的爱。  
“我的天使。”  
“我会守护好你。”  
无线电一片静默，所有表达都在目光中不言而喻。  
起飞指令下达了，Collins跟在Farrier身后飞向敦刻尔克的天空。

——————————

雪花仍然在飘，空荡的房间依旧黑暗，孤立无援地承受寒冷让其他感官都被放大，行将愈合的伤口仿佛再次被撕裂一般地痛着，夺眶而出的泪水瞬间失去热量，冰凉得仿佛要将他冻住。承受不住的强烈情感让他的胸腔都如同被捏紧一般疼痛着。

Farrier，你现在才是真正的天使了。

 


End file.
